Various forms of automatic article bagging and baling machines heretofore have been provided as well as semiautomatic bagging and baling machines. However, most of these previously known forms of machines are constructed in a manner such that their usage must follow a method of bagging or baling which results in bagging or baling rates, accomplished by a given number of workmen, which are considerably slower than desirable. Accordingly, with the recent increase cost of labor and in consideration of the expected future increase in cost of labor, a need exists for a bagging and/or baling machine which will be capable of performing a bagging or baling operation of the highest possible rate for a given number of workpersons.
Examples of previously known forms of bagging and baling machines including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,124,495, 1,555,360, 2,455,433, 2,624,539, 3,100,569 and 3,406,727.